coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Velocity
Overview Universe: /co/-2 Alignment: Neutral/Vigilante Alias(es): "Le Velo"; "John R." Biography Jean Seyks is a street orphan who was raised by American foster-parents in the heart of Paris, France. At age 18, Jean took what little items of value he had and left his surrogate home to find his place in life and ended up as a gang driver, living off of what little money he could steal while avoiding cops and rival gang members. Eventually, Jean cut his ties with the Parisian gang underworld and, through means unknown, gained access to his Velocity-controlling superpowers. Skills and Abilities Main Power: Velocity Manipulation The ability to control the movement direction and speed of any object, and in some cases people. In Jean's case, however, manipulation of an object requires pre-emptive physical contact, and is not strong enough to hold heavier objects indefinitely (for instance, Jean can use his powers for an aerial burst of speed, but cannot fly indefinitely). It is also not well-refined enough to affect objects complexely, such as firing a pistol by moving the trigger. The amount of will needed to control an object is directly related to the weight of the object and other physical factors. Derivative Abilities - Infinite Mass Strike: Velocity is hypothetically capable of delivering blows at near-infinite momentum, which would create force equivalent to the relative mass of his body. However, due to the Human body's inability to survive at extreme energy levels, Velocity can only use limited momentum enhancement during combat. This tends to make Jean an extremely capable close-range fighter, even against opponents that are not affected by his Velocity Manipulation. It has also led him to avoid the use of firearms in favor of physical combat. -Enhanced Speed: Velocity is capable of accelerating his overall bodily and movement speed by micromanaging the speed that his body works at. This can range anywhere from slowing down his heart rate to allowing him to perform Flash Steps and Air Dashes. However, he must be careful not to overexert his body or he may injure or potentially kill himself. -Enhanced Conditioning: By using his powers to consciously manipulate his body, Velocity may enter a form pseudo-superhumanity. Jean is able to enhance his reflexes, physical strength, thought processes, and other physical attributes beyond a standard human's capabilities. However, manipulating all the aspects of this state is heavily reliant on focus-enhancing hormones like adrenaline, so Jean only rarely enters into this state unless pushed to extremely dire condition. Normally, though, Velocity can calmly enhance many of his physical aspects manually. Other Skills/Talents - Gifted driver and motorist of several vehicles, including cars and motorcycles. Talents are augmented by his ability to psycho-kinetically control vehicles through Velocity Manipulation. - Years of gang work have given him the means to access information and people through the Parisian underworld, as well as some international mafias. - Multilingual, fluent in both English and French as well as passing knowledge of Italian and German. - Above-average physical condition, even before acquiring his Velocity Manipulation. Prefers Artificially-Enhanced Training via the use of his powers. Category:Universe 2